Hideout
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Part 1 of Amy Potter in the USA The Winter Soldier chose an empty house near New York as hideout. He could've picked a better one. Or Amy Potter moves to Hempstead and finds an unwanted guest living in her home. What is she supposed to do with him?


Amaryllis Ivy Lily Potter looked up at the building she had recently bought in Hempstead, New York, or rather, just outside it. It was close enough to New York to get there quickly but it would give her enough privacy to be ignored by the Wizarding Community – hopefully. It had been on the market for almost three years and Amy had bought it without coming to look beforehand. There had been a house inspection when the last owners put it on the market and it had been cleared, so she was sure that any failures it might have would be simple to fix with a bit of magic.

Amy put the key and the lock and opened the door. It creaked when it opened and Amy felt shivers run up her spine. Lovely, this house was already creeping her out! There would be adventures to be had here! And hopefully none of the death-defying kind.

She put the key down on the table in the hallway before turning right into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw the cupboards and the table with the four chairs in the room. There was a dining room, but Amy knew she probably couldn't be bothered to use it unless she had guests. She crossed the hallway to enter the entertaining room on the other side of the house. It was quite large with a fireplace, comfortable couches and chairs and fluffy carpet to dig her feet in. She just needed to clean everything up, though there was less dust than she had figured there would be. She placed her bag on the couch and wondered if she should clean the bedroom before she sat down. It took five minutes for her to stretch over the couch and fall asleep.

* * *

It was dark when Amy woke and she blinked a few times to figure out where she was. She sat up and smiled when she recognised the entertainment room in her new home. She yawned while she stretched her arms over her head and took out her wand. She cast a quick cleaning spell and left the room to enter the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and blinked when the inside was dark. Of course, it would be. She hadn't lived in this house yet. She needed to get some food.

She looked at the clock, it was only seven, so there should be some supermarkets open. She took the key from the table in the hall and locked the door behind her. Grocery shopping was not a pleasant experience, but a girl's got to eat!

* * *

The Winter Soldier moved silently from the corner of the kitchen he had been stood in when the woman unexpectedly woke up and entered the room. He did not think she had noticed him, there had been no surprise on her face and she did not level as a serious treat yet. Nothing suggested she worked for either HYDRA or SHIELD, and that was a surprise. He would not be surprised if either of them had found him, but for a civilian to just walk into the place? Unlikely, though it somehow seemed to have happened. He couldn't leave yet. If the place was under surveillance than whoever was looking for him expected him to leave soon, before the woman came back. Not an option.

He would stay and stay out of the way.

* * *

Something strange was going on, Amy was sure of it. Food went missing from the cupboards, at first, she thought she had eaten it herself, but if she took a slice of ham the next day there was one slice more gone. Was she sleep-eating? She snorted, that would be weird. She patted her stomach, no still as smooth as ever. She had never been very hungry, and now only ate to keep in shape. She let her wand slide out of wand holster and whispered: "Homenum revelio." Her wand lit up, so there was someone in her house with her. How long had they been here? What was the plan? Were they here to kill her? To capture her? Not all the Voldemort fanatics had been caught, so maybe it was one of them? She turned quickly and her wand lit up to show a man standing in the dark part of the kitchen. She had not been able to see him in the darkness… How good at hiding was he? Why not just use a charm?

He growled, jumped over the table and grabbed her by her throat with a cold hand. It did not feel like normal flesh – and that thought flew out of her head the moment occurred to her she couldn't breathe. She poked him with her wand and he fell stunned to the floor – you got to love wordless magic.

She coughed to get enough air and then kneeled beside him. He did have a metal arm. His hair was long, to his shoulders, but when she swept it out of his face she saw he was handsome. His dark eyes were staring at her intensely, as if he was already calculating what he would do once he got free. She smiled at him – like she would just let him free.

She waved her wand and sat him on her kitchen chair, before wrapping magically enhanced ropes around him. She was unsure how strong that arm was but she doubted it would be strong enough to go against her charming abilities. She then renevated him and took a step back.

He did not speak, just kept staring at her like he had when he had been stunned.

"So, might telling me who you are?" she asked.

There was a flash of something in his eyes that she did not recognise. He still did not speak.

"Or who you work for?" she then asked: "You must work for someone!" She said when he did not answer: "It's them, isn't it?" she asked.

He still did not answer.

* * *

It was strange to have a man locked up in the house – she had moved him to one of the guestrooms to keep the neighbours from finding out. He refused to speak to her about who he was and where he came from, so she ignored him when she did not have to feed him.

Then came the day that Amy decided she had had enough. She had made a bracelet that kept everyone from getting too close to her to touch her and she had let him out of the room. He would probably be gone before she would check on him that evening. She went about her normal day, leaving food for him on the kitchen counter and being surprised when it was gone when she returned, Only the plates ending up in the sink showed her they'd been eaten.

She decided to watch some telly before starting dinner and found a show in which there was a tall blond man being interviewed about something or other.

It surprised her when she raised her hand to zap to something else after ten minutes when a metal arm grabbed her hand and took the remote control from her.

"Wha-" she started to say and then saw the man sitting on the couch next to her and staring at the telly as if he had never seen one before. She quieted down and looked between him and the telly, wondering what was happening.

"- trying to find the Winter Soldier" the man on the telly was saying: "So if anyone has any information on him, I'd like to hear it. You can contact me at –" he rattled off a number that appeared on the screen: "The golden tip will be rewarded" he ended his talk.

"That was Steve Rogers, our very own Captain America" the TV host said as she turned to the camera: "Please contact the number below if you have any information."

The man had stiffened beside her and Amy turned fully towards him: "It's you, isn't it?" she asked: "You are the Winter Soldier."

His eyes turned towards her before his face followed and his hand reached out to grab her again. He strained when he noticed he couldn't get close enough, but Amy felt the strain of the magic keeping him back.

"I'm not going to tell on you" she quickly said: "I know other people who had to obey bad guys with no free will…"

He stiffened again and turned away from her.

"Do you know… Steve?" she asked, turning back to the telly.

He did not say anything for a while and then she heard him speak for the first time, it was a throaty noise: "I don't know."

"You can't remember?" she asked, turning back to him.

He shook his head.

"Do you want to remember?" she asked.

He stayed still for a long time before he gave a quick nod.

"Do you want to stay here until you do remember?" she asked.

He stiffened: "It's not safe" he grunted.

"I put wards around the house, no one is coming in without my express permission. You were already in the house when I put them up and you haven't left since, apparently" she explained.

"You might protect yourself against more than people, like bullets" he answered, and stood up to go upstairs.

Amy decided to follow his advice.

* * *

A month later Amy took James with her to the Smithsonian, to see the Captain America exhibit. James kept up his hat and pretended that everything was fine. He was looking over the old letters his sister had donated to the Smithsonian when he at once stiffened.

"What is it?" Amy mumbled from beside him.

"He's here" he answered. Amy knew immediately who he was talking about. Steve.

"Go" she answered, but remained where she was. She looked around shiftily until she noticed the tall blond walking past her – going after James. She knew she could not physically stop him so she pulled on his arm as he passed, making him turn towards her. She grabbed his face, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard.

He stood stock still next to her, his hands by his side as if he was wondering what was going on. When she was sure James had gotten away, she released him and flushed red: "I am so, so sorry" she said, to the shocked blonde looking down at her. "My creepy ex-boyfriend was here and I needed to get rid of him, sorry for just grabbing you and assaulting you."

He still did not speak, just looked bewildered down at her. She blushed again and looked to her feet: "Anyway, thank you!" she ran off and out of the building. Out there she looked around to find James but couldn't find him. She quickly hailed a cab and let him drive her to the hotel they had been staying in. She took the key from the reception and entered the room. She was unsurprised to find James already there.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her the moment she closed the door behind her.

"Do what?" she asked him, turning around to look at him.

He stood right in front of her, his metal hand pushing her shoulder against the door: "Kiss him."

"To stop him from going after him… why…?" she looked into his eyes and smirked at what she saw there: "You are jealous… Are you jealous because I kissed Steve, or because he kissed me?"

James shook his head, wondering about it: "Because he… you…" he went silent, still pushing her towards the door. "Both?" he finally said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Both" Amy repeated: "So you are bi? Does Steve know? Do _you_ know?"

He shook his head as if he was confused.

"Do you remember… if you used to have a relationship with Steve?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, you don't remember, or no you didn't?" she asked.

"I didn't" he answered: "I don't think it was approved of in those times…"

She nodded: "So, how do you feel about it? Both the jealousy and the fact that you might be bisexual?"

He stiffened, before his dark eyes turned to her and stared at her. He surged forward and pressed his lips to hers.

 **~Adult Content - Can be found on AO3 under Incido~**

"That was amazing" she murmured against his chest and he chuckled deeply.

"Glad you think so, doll."

* * *

Amy blinked open her eyes, wondering what had awoken her. She noticed a moment later that Bucky wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and looked around her.

He stood in the shadows with his fighting clothing on, staring at the telly that was on. He had silenced it, but Amy could see what it was about when his face was plastered over a news channel with an explosion on the back ground.

"Bucky?" she asked.

"I have to go" he said, and a moment later he was gone.

* * *

Amy worried.

She couldn't help it, Bucky had been gone for two months already and she still had no sign he was coming back any time soon. On top of that she had another problem to take care of. She softly pressed her hand to her stomach. How was she going to explain this to him?

She shook herself, he knew how babies were made, so he also knew that there was every chance she might have one.

There was nothing on the news about any of the Avengers, apart from that Stark fellow. What happened to the others?

Was she supposed to raise her baby alone?

She was the Woman-Who-Conquered, so she could take care of a baby on her own. There was no reason for her not to be capable.

She gently laid her hand on her stomach and smiled. She would take care of her baby and she would do her utmost best to raise it until Bucky came back.

She refused to even think he'd not.

* * *

Amy smiled at the butterfly that decided to sit down and rest on the blanket she had put down on the grass. She was in Central Park on a day out with Ianthe. She smiled when she saw her daughter running after another butterfly. Her unsteady legs wouldn't be able to carry her far and she knew not to get to far away from her Mama. Amy returned her attention to the book in her lap, looking up now and again to look for her little one.

Her head shot up when she heard the wailing of her little one. She had gone towards the road and was sitting on her bum in front of a tall stranger. Amy threw her book down and hurried towards her.

The stranger had kneeled and put Ianthe on her feet, trying to comfort her.

"- your parents?" she heard the stranger ask.

"Ianthe!" Amy said, both calling for her still sniffling daughter and to let the stranger know that she was there.

When he looked up his blue eyes reminded her of someone, but she wasn't sure who exactly. His eyes widened, so maybe it was not just her who recognised him from somewhere.

"Ah… She's yours?" he asked, as he slowly stood while Amy put Ianthe down on her hip.

"Yes" Amy smiled at him, before slowly wiping the tears from Ianthe's face. She turned back to look at him: "You look familiar… Have we met?"

His expression closed off: "I don't think so."

Obviously, a lie, but maybe they had not really _met_. He might just do groceries in the same market as her or something like that. She shrugged: "Okay, I'm Amy and this is Ianthe. Want to wave at your saviour, Ianthe?" she asked her daughter who held up her hand and opened and closed it in a baby wave. She laughed and turned to the stranger: "Thank you for staying with her."

"I sort of ran her over" the stranger answered: "It was the least I could do." He hesitated, then held out his hand: "I'm Steve."

She smiled at him and shook his hand: "It's nice to meet you Steve! Are you from New York?" she then asked.

"Brooklyn" he answered: "Why do you ask?"

"I still have to look for a place for lunch" she answered with a smile: "Perhaps you could show me and Ianthe a good one? Or give us directions, at least?"

"Sure!" he said: "Are you on vacation from England?" he asked.

"No" she said, smiling: "We're from Hempstead, I decided to move to the United States a couple of years ago. We're just here to check out Central Park, aren't we, Ianthe?" she asked her daughter playfully, gently detaching the hand that had curled around her hair.

"I'd be happy to show you ladies a place" he answered: "Is your husband joining you?"

"Ah, no" she answered: "I'm not married. Her father disappeared before I could even tell him he was going to become a father. I'm still waiting for him to come back… if he's still alive."

Steve looked slightly guilty.

"Now, let's go find some food. Come, little Ianthe, let's get you into your stroller!" Amy said, trying to dispel the tension.

* * *

Amy had a great time with Steve but could not remember where she had seen him before. He walked Ianthe and her to the bus stop and said goodbye there. She told him he would be welcome to come over whenever he wanted and smiled at him as he left. She apparated home and forgot about the meeting when he did not show himself in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Amy was surprised the phone rang, but quickly picked it up, wondering if it was Bucky.

"Hello?" she said, a little breathless from walking quickly to the phone.

"Is this Miss Amy Potter?" an Irish voice came from over the speaker and Amy's heart almost stopped. Had they found her?

"Who's asking?" she answered, wondering if she could flee quickly with a baby and how much time she had.

"This is Friday, I'm Mister Tony Stark's assistant" the woman answered.

"Tony Stark?" she asked, frowning: "And why are you searching for me?"

"I have been asked to find you by Steve Rogers" she answered: "Mr Rogers met you in the park a while ago and wondered if you would be amiable to meeting up again. He asked me to call you at a reasonable time since he is in Korea at the moment."

"How is he going to meet me if he's in Korea?" she asked.

"He will be back next week and asks that you meet him in Stark Tower on Tuesday if that is amiable to you" the woman answered.

"At what time?" Amy asked.

"Half past two" she answered: "He mentioned you have a daughter that might need an afternoon nap?"

"Yes, that should be fine" she answered, still unsure why he wanted to meet her suddenly.

"See you then" she answered politely: "Have a good day."

She repeated it and he hung up the phone.

Why would Steve want to see her all of a sudden?

* * *

When Amy entered the tower on Tuesday she wore three bracelets. One that dampened her magic, she did not want Stark to notice anything weird about her should he scan her. She had heard enough of the man to reason that he might. Another bracelet was hiding the wand holster on her four arm. She was carrying both her holly and the Elder wand but she hoped she did not have to use them. The third was a portkey home, only for the worst case scenario.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the woman behind the counter asked her with half an eye on Ianthe. She did not look pleased to see the child in the Tower.

"I am here to see Steve Rogers" Amy answered.

"Aren't we all" the woman said condescendingly.

"My name is Amy Potter, and he asked me to meet him here" she answered.

The woman scoffed just as the phone on the desk rang. The woman answered it immediately. "Yes… Yes… Of course, miss… Yes, I will do that." She put the phone down and said to Amy: "Take the elevator to the 92nd floor and he will meet you there."

Amy felt the need to stick her tongue out but decided against it. What was the chance they would call at the exact moment he walked through the door? Doubtful to say the least.

She pushed the stroller with Ianthe into the elevator and pushed the button to the 92nd door.

* * *

They were surprisingly fast on the 92nd floor. It had been a really long time since she had been in an elevator and she did not remember it ever going so fast, so maybe the muggles invented better ones. The doors opened and she entered the room, which immediately went silent when she pushed Ianthe's stroller out of the elevator.

Steve was not alone on the floor. There were two other men and a woman with him.

"Amy?" he asked as he stood up.

"Hi Steve" she answered, wondering why he sounded surprised to see her. She gripped the handles of the stroller a little tighter. What was going on?

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head her eyebrows furrowing: "You asked me to come… didn't you?"

He looked even more surprised before his face started darkening.

"Ah… should… should I go?" she stammered. She hated stammering, but she felt uncomfortable being somewhere she was unwanted and one of the men had given her a look that did not seem like he wanted her to be there.

The woman stepped forward: "Who was it that contacted you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mr Stark's assistant?" she answered: "Irish woman? Friday or something?"

"Friday" the woman said and Amy nodded.

"Anything I can help you with, Ms Romanov?" the voice from the assistant spoke. Amy looked around but could not see him.

"Tell Stark to get his ass in here now" she ordered and then turned to Amy: "Please, come sit. How do you know Steve?"

"He walked into Ianthe in Central Park" she answered, releasing Ianthe from her stroller and sitting down with her daughter on her lap.

"And you decided to meet him, because?" she asked.

Amy shrugged: "It sounded like he needed help with something. I didn't mind coming here if it was important."

"What could possibly be the problem for him to ask _your_ help?" one of the man asked.

"Sam" Steve said warningly.

She shrugged: "I don't know."

"Don't Sam me, Rogers" Sam said: "Why would a groupie be invited here in the first place?!"

"Groupie?" Amy asked: "Groupie of what?"

Multiple mouths fell open.

"Did you not notice the big A on the tower?" the blond man asked.

"It's for Anthony, right?" she asked.

Sam snorted and then clapped Steve on the shoulder: "Only you could find the one woman who does not know you in the whole state of New York."

She frowned even more at that: "I'm sorry?" she looked up at Steve, but it was the woman who answered.

"He's Captain America."

Amy gasped: "That's how I know you!" She smiled widely at Steve: "You helped get rid of my creepy boyfriend!"

Steve flushed bright red and Amy decided on the spot that there was no way she could ask him about Bucky. What if that ticked them off that she had known the Winter Soldier? Hell, what would happen if they knew that Bucky was Ianthe's father? Nothing good, she decided.

"And how did you do that?" the blond man looked surprised.

"I kissed him" she answered: "Just… he looks like someone you shouldn't cross. Haven't heard from the boyfriend since."

The entire room was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Steve flushed an even brighter red.

Ianthe yawned as she woke up, looking around dazed before immediately wanting to be put down.

"Friday, tell Tony that if he does not come immediately I will introduce him to my _real_ black widow" the woman said, before the woman turned to Amy: "My name is Natasha, by the way, this is Clint and Sam."

"Hi" Amy said with a smile gently putting Ianthe down. She started exploring immediately.

The elevator doors opened and two new men stepped inside: "What is it, Romanov?" the one carrying a tablet asked, he did not look up. The other man looked nervous when he spotted Amy and looked ready to run once he saw Ianthe.

"Tony" the man murmured, hitting him in the back when he did not react: "Tony!"

The other man finally looked up, first looking surprised before he grinned and walking straight to Amy.

"Capsicle's girlfriend! So lovely to meet you!" he shook her hand quickly, patted Ianthe on her head unsurely with: "Little person" before quickly getting further away from Ianthe. Ianthe did not look up from her bashing the table.

"Girlfriend?" the other man asked and went over to shake her hand: "Bruce Banner" he introduced himself, before going to stand behind Tony.

Tony must be Anthony Stark, Amy had seen him before.

"Hi, I'm Amy Potter" she answered with a wave to Bruce: "And this is Ianthe" she gestured to her daughter, who did look up at her name. She saw Clint, decided he looked like something to climb and walked over to do just that.

Amy went to get her when Clint waved her down: "I have some of these waiting back home" he answered with a smile: "I miss them."

"She's not my girlfriend" Steve muttered in the silence following Clint's sentence.

"Ah, no I'm not" Amy answered, smiling at Steve: "It was just a chance meeting while I was in New York."

"You're not from around here?" Natasha asked.

Amy shook her head: "Well, I'm from Hempstead, so not very far of. Originally England, though."

"You have the accent" Natasha answered.

"It's becoming less I think, now that I'm in the States. I've been here four, five years maybe?" Amy said: "But you can still hear it, yes."

"Your husband still in England?" Sam asked. He still does not sound happy.

"There's no husband" Amy answered: "My… boyfriend at the time is missing."

"Since when?" Clint asked.

"I was one month pregnant with Ianthe when he left" she answered: "There was something he had to do and he has not come back since."

"He knew you were pregnant?" Natasha asked, her voice icy.

"No, no" Amy denies: "I did not even know until two months later."

"So why did he leave?" Natasha asked, perplexed.

Shit how was she going to explain this? "Apparently, something had come up… with his work. He left that day and I think it's either taking longer than he anticipated or he's… dead?" There's silence and she added: "I'm not his contact information, so if he was, I'd probably not get any notification…"

"He can't call?!" Natasha asked.

She shrugged: "Probably not. I'm sure he will when he can."

There fell a silence and Amy desperately wanted to break it, and change the conversation from something less Bucky: "So… why was I called here?"

The group groaned and rolled their eyes while Tony huffed at them.

"Because Tony wanted to meet you" Steve answered, looking disapprovingly at the man: "But now that you are here… do you want a tour?"

* * *

So Captain America showed her around Stark Tower and invited her to stay for dinner, she thanked him politely but told him she needed to get Ianthe home and in bed on time. He did not know she could apparate them out at any moment, but she did not want the conversation to return to her boyfriend once more. He apologised for Tony's behaviour again and then asked her out for a coffee to make up for it. He told her he would go to a diner with her in Hempstead so she did not have to travel as far and after a slight hesitation, she agreed. There was no good reason to disagree.

* * *

Her relationship with Steve was slowly progressing into friends when the phone rang. Amy had no idea who it was that would be calling, since Steve was away on mission somewhere so she picked up the phone: "Potter residence, Amy speaking" she answered as she had learned from her aunt years ago.

There was a long silence before a rough voice asked: "Amy?"

"Yes, who's this?" she asked, even as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"It's me, Bucky" the voice said.

"Bucky! How are you, are you safe?" she asked quickly, her gaze whirling around, she did not want anyone to overhear her conversation, which was stupid because only she and Ianthe were home.

"Yes, I'm safe" he answered than fell silent again.

"Are you near? Is it safe for you to come over?" she asked.

"I… No, I'm not in America" he answered.

"Oh" she deflated.

"I'm coming back next week" he answered and she quickly interrupted him.

"Will you come by?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have to talk to you" he answered.

Her heart skipped a beat, what? Ok, she could handle it if he never wanted to see her again or something: "Ok" she said, her voice lower: "Um… I have to tell you something as well."

"Ok, so… meet at your place?" he asked.

She nodded before she realised he couldn't see: "Yes, that seems fine. Will you do lunch or dinner? Just for old time sake?"

He was silent for a long while: "Okay. Lunch on… Thursday?"

"Yes… yes, that would be fine" she answered.

"Goodbye" he said.

"See you on Thursday" she answered.

* * *

Amy had to admit she looked good when she looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway. She breathed deeply, Bucky would be here soon, he had to be.

She was going to sit him down and tell him about his daughter, preferably before Ianthe woke from her morning nap.

There was a knock on the door and Amy rushed to open it: "Bucky" she nearly sighed: "You look… you look well" she said.

"Thank you" he answered, glancing to the floor before looking up: "Can I come in?"

"Of course" she said, opening the door.

* * *

A long awkward silence later they were both seated at the kitchen island, a cup of tea for Amy and a cup of coffee for Bucky. Amy bit her lip, not sure were to begin with her story, but Bucky broke the silence first.

"I met him" he said: "I started remembering and then Steve was there… He helped me get my memories back" he looked up at her imploringly. She had never seen that his eyes were that blue.

She felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart: "Are you… together?" she asked him, knowing she would have to be happy for him if they were – no matter how badly it hurt.

He hesitated than nodded, before flinching away from her.

"Oh" she could feel her heart breaking: "Congratulations!" she said, trying to muster a smile: "I'm happy for you!" she added, and she was, he needed someone who could _really_ help him. Not the half-assed job she had done.

"I… just wanted to let you know" he answered, still not looking at her.

"I am happy for you" she said again: "Um… Bucky?"

She waited until he looked up at her: "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna… I was pregnant." She paused, thinking about what to add: "When you left."

He twitched but seemed somehow frozen: "I… I have a child?" he asked.

Ianthe had crazy timing because she started babbling over the baby phone at that moment.

"A daughter" Amy answered: "Do… you want to meet her?"

He nodded so she went upstairs to get her daughter. He followed her up and stood in the doorway while she lifted Ianthe from her crib and cleaned her nappy.

She handed him their daughter and he choked back a sob. Ianthe – curious as always – buried her fingers in his hair and pressed her forehead to his chin.

"Darlin'…" Bucky started, and swallowed before he repeated himself: "Darlin', marry me."

Amy stiffened, she thought he was talking to their daughter, but his blue eyes were firmly on hers when he spoke. How did his eyes get so blue? "You said you were together with Steve… like you always wanted."

"But… my mum raised me to do the right thing" Bucky muttered, pressing a kissing on Ianthe's forehead. "And I want to do right with you, doll."

"Bucky, you love Steve. You just told me! I want you to be happy!"

"I'd be happy with you and…"

"Ianthe" she supplied: "I don't want you to throw away your love for Steve just because you have a daughter, Bucky. I won't stop you from coming over and playing with her. You can even have weekends with her if you want. Just… I want you to be happy. And I think you'd be happiest with Steve."

He sighed, swallowed again. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a crash downstairs and the door opened a moment later, a bedazzled Steve Rogers staring at them. Amy was holding Ianthe away from the door and Bucky was crouched before them, his eyes a startling black.

"Bucky" Steve said, holding up his hands: "It's me, Buck."

Bucky crouched for another minute before slowly standing straight and relaxing.

"What the hell where you thinking, Steve!" Amy shouted: "My daughter is in this house! You could've just rang the doorbell like a normal person!"

Ianthe started crying, Amy shushing her and bouncing her gently.

"I'm sorry" Steve said quickly: "Bucky send a distress signal… I had to come." He looked as if he wanted to take Ianthe and calm her down himself.

Bucky stood still in the middle of the room, his muscles still tight from the surprise.

Amy tried to calm herself down by breathing deeply. When she finally did calm down Ianthe had started sucking on her thumb and was looking around again. She took one more deep breath, ignored Steve – who was trying to talk to Bucky – and slowly handed Ianthe back to her father.

Bucky's arms rose as if on instinct to take his daughter. He blinked and cradled her tighter to him, Ianthe babbling to him. A small smile appeared and he looked up from his daughter's face into Steve's blue eyes. Steve seemed surprised to see Bucky smile that way.

"Shall we go downstairs and eat lunch?" Amy asked.

Bucky immediately followed her downstairs, leaving Steve no other choice but to follow them.

He was silent while Amy put the kettle back on and the other two sat down at the table. Bucky put Ianthe on his lap, hugging her gently to his chest. She laid her head against his chest, eyes half open. Steve finally opened his mouth: "How do you know each other?" he asked.

"He's Ianthe's father" Amy blurted out before she could think about it.

Steve's eyes grew wide and he startled back a couple of feet. He turned betrayed eyes towards Bucky.

Amy couldn't take it: "Don't look at him like that! He didn't know!"

Steve sat heavily down in a chair. He was silent for a long moment before he looked up at Bucky: "You're going to marry her?"

"No he's not!" Amy said a little too loud, causing her daughter to stare at her surprised. The men in the kitchen were also looking at her. She turned away and walked to the fridge: "If he's going to marry anyone it's going to be you. He chose you, Steve" she said when she turned around: "I'm not going to come between you."

"He's obligated…" Steve started.

"No he's not" Amy said through gritted teeth: "This isn't the forties, Steve! I can take care of myself and my daughter!"

"But you shouldn't have to" Bucky murmured quietly, letting Ianthe go. Ianthe ran into the living room to her toys, the silence in the kitchen became deafening.

"I know that" Amy said, turning to Bucky and smiling softly at him: "But you deserve to be happy, Bucky. You said Steve was making you happy." She swallowed, her mouth was suddenly too dry.

"He is" Bucky said: "But I love _you_ , Amy. I love you just as much as him. You and Ianthe… I want to be there for her growing up. I don't want her to grow up without a father." He looked down to the table.

Amy walked towards him and put her hand around his head, moving his face up. There were tears in her eyes: "You can come over as often as you want, Bucky. I'm not going to stop you. You and Steve can even have her on the weekends, if you want. I just don't… I don't want you to throw away your happiness for me, okay? I want you to do what's right for _you_ , not what's right for anyone else. You've done enough for this world, Bucky. You've been through enough. It's time for you to be selfish. You deserve everything you want, I want you to believe that." She was barely finished speaking when she was pulled forward into a kiss. She struggled for a moment but he bit her bottom lip and she melted into him, hands gliding upwards into his hair. She tugged it and he slowly let her mouth go. She blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she remembered there was someone else in the room and looked towards Steve, who smiled sadly.

"She's right, Buck, you deserve the best. You deserve a family." He stood up, but then Bucky was there, gripping his shirt and pushing him against the wall, reaching up to kiss him as well.

Amy was more than surprised. He kissed her. He kissed her and then Steve? She swallowed. Okay, so the two of them together was hot… But why kiss _both of them_? Was he trying to proof something? She thought back about what she had said, what _Steve_ had said. They said he deserved everything he wanted, and he wanted… both of them?

Amy bit her lip as she stared at the two men kissing. Did Bucky want to have a relationship with both of them? Amy thought about it. Could she share Bucky with Steve? Yes. Yes, she could if it made Bucky happy.

There was a groan and Amy was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Bucky shove his knee between Steve's legs and lean in further. She coughed. They ignored her. She coughed again, louder this time and Steve pushed Bucky away. They were both panting, Bucky turning around to look at her. She smiled weakly: "There's a child in the house, gentlemen, and she's not asleep."

Steve went red, coughed and straightened out his clothes.

Bucky walked past her to the living room, but not before giving her a long kiss on the way there.

Amy sighed and turned to look at Steve. Steve looked as bewildered as she did. Then he chuckled and she raised an eyebrow: "You're the only girl I've met outside the Avengers who hasn't wanted to get in my pants, and then this happens…"

She snorted, put her hand before her mouth and giggled.

Bucky entered a moment later, Ianthe in his arms.

"Hungy" Ianthe said, pouting and pulling on her father's hair.

Amy sighed and went to go to the fridge but Bucky caught her hand with his: "Let me take you out? I… I know we have to talk about things… but please, just have lunch with me and Steve?" His blue eyes were like a puppy's and she could not resist. She nodded, apparently she was going on a double date… without a fourth person.

* * *

Bucky carried Ianthe through the streets towards the nearest diner. He and Steve had both agreed that they did not want this lunch to be in any way formal. They were both from Brooklyn and they did not care for the fancy things, because they hadn't been able to afford it before. Well – sometimes they did, when Bucky remembered taking a nice girl out to go dancing or when Steve remembered the crumble pie his mother used to make. Today, however, they wanted to go with something familiar. Something they had known back them. A little bit of their life together that they could show to Amy, and more importantly, Ianthe.

They sat down in a booth, Ianthe between the wall and Bucky, Amy across from Ianthe with Steve next to her.

"Good afternoon" the waitress said: "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked while she handed out the menus. Steve and Bucky both nodded but Amy asked for orange juice and milk for Ianthe.

They were given their drinks a minute later and ordered. When their food was brought Bucky helped Ianthe cut her food up and handed her the child's fork the waitress had brought. Ianthe rewarded him with a big smile before starting on her food. Bucky got a dreamy look in his eye before Steve coughed and looked at him before glancing at Amy.

"How you wanna do this, Buck?" he asked.

Bucky's face hardened and opened his mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by a woman stopping by their table: "Oh my God! Are you Captain America?!" she squealed, causing all the other patrons to look up from what they were doing.

Steve shook his head and Amy – knowing how irritating it was to be recognised doing every day things – grabbed his arm and smiled at the woman: "Haha, no, he's not. Pretty sure Captain America isn't married."

"He's not wearing a ring" the woman said, glaring at Amy.

"Rings are for Christians" she answered: "And I don't believe in a faith that burns witches."

"Why?" the woman hissed: "Because you are one?!"

"The correct term would be wiccan" Amy answered through gritted teeth: "Now please, go mind your own business!"

The woman hissed: "Witch!" before walking away, her head held high.

Steve swallowed heavily as Amy let him go: "You had to say that?" he asked: "I don't think witches are all that welcome yet."

Amy smiled: "Better get used to it Steve, I'm not going anywhere, just so you know."

"Are you really?" he asked: "A witch, I mean?"

"In all ways that count, yes" she said.

"Will you raise Ianthe with the same believes?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Amy said: "Whether Ianthe is or is not a witch, she will be raised by the values I believe in myself."

"May I ask what those value are?" Steve asked: "I mean, I've been raised on strictly Catholic values, so I was wondering what values you yourself have?"

"Well my values aren't written in stone like yours are, but they are pretty straightforward." Amy took a breath: "Be kind to everybody, especially those you hate, because nothing irks them more. Don't take shit from anybody, unless it is to throw it at them. Treat people the way you want to be treated and never give up, especially when you believe in what you're doing. It doesn't matter if you are wrong, because if you work hard and believe enough anything can be made real."

"Those don't sound like the values I'd expect a witch to have" Steve said.

"I am not really a wiccan" Amy answered: "I am a different kind of witch."

Bucky gave her a smile, knowing what she was capable of.

"Which reminds me" she said, glaring at Bucky: "Why the hell did you leave my home, you bastard?! I thought it was clear you were safe there?!"

Bucky flinched: "I didn't want to take you down with me."

"But you didn't go down, Bucky, you are still here!" she said.

"He did, kind of" Steve answered.

Amy looked at him, then back at Bucky and repeated that a couple of times. "He went down?" she asked: "I think you are going to have to tell me everything… please."

* * *

They told her what had happened after Vienna, how they had to tackle Tony and his team to get to Siberia, what happened in Siberia, how they went to Wakanda. Steve told her what happened while Bucky was under, how Tony and Wanda helped them to get Bucky to change the words HYDRA had programmed in his head. How they had woken Bucky and made him better. Bucky chuckled as he told her how he had let Tony pummel the bejeezus out of him for killing his parents. Steve had been about to stop Tony when the man stopped himself, Bucky being unconscious. "Took two weeks to heal up" Steve muttered darkly. Bucky shrugged and told Amy about staying in Wakanda to get used to the new century and finally going home, calling her to see if she were still talking to him.

"And then you came home" Amy said, stroking his hand with the tips of her fingers.

Bucky smiled at her and then got a dopey grin when he looked at his daughter. Amy looked at Steve who obviously was in love with dopey grin Bucky and Amy knew the same look was on her own face. He was so different from the man who had stayed in her house those years back, but somehow, he was still the same.

"You want to come with us to the tower?" Bucky asked after their plates were empty and they were given the bill: "I want you to see where we live now."

Amy could only nod, not wanting to see him gone anytime soon.

* * *

They took a taxi to New York and Bucky was immediately more alert when they stepped into the crowd. It was like he immediately turned into a soldier again. Steve led them into the tower and towards the elevator.

"Our floor, please Friday" he said and the elevator took them up.

"You have your own floor?" Amy asked amused.

Steve flushed and nodded: "It's big, but there are all kinds of things that's useful to have."

"Like a gym" Bucky said: "And a room to lock Stevie up when he's being naughty." Bucky chuckled, but Steve did not seem amused.

"A cell?" Amy asked.

Steve nodded: "Just in case." He did not have to say more, it was in case Bucky went back under, in case the reprogramming failed.

Amy merely smiled but did not say anything about it. Bucky took back Ianthe once the doors of the elevator were closed. Ianthe had noticed the new stranger liked to pick her up and cuddle her. She seemed just as fascinated by him as he was with her. She especially liked to pull on his hair or chew on it. Amy was happy they got along so well, but she wasn't surprised, Ianthe got along with anyone who stayed long enough around her. Amy did not know where she got it from, not from her at least, she always had been shy around other kids, although she wasn't sure whether that was her or the Dursley's fault. Maybe Bucky had been that way before the War?

The elevator doors opened and Amy looked around the room they entered. There was a definite modern touch to the entire thing. She wasn't sure but she did not think they'd decorated it, it didn't seem like the taste of two men from the forties. Shit. She was dating someone from the fucking _forties_. Don't think about it. They didn't look that old after all.

Bucky put Ianthe down and stalked to the coffee table. He grabbed a knife from somewhere and walked to the couch. By the time he went around the living area he had picked up an arsenal.

"Not safe around a kid" he muttered to Steve and Amy's looks. He placed a gun on a cabinet where Ianthe couldn't reach it. Ianthe was already running around the room, trying to get into everything.

Steve smiled and walked towards the small kitchen: "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be good" Amy answered: "But if you don't have it water is fine as well."

"We have tea" Steve answered: "Do you take milk in your tea?"

"If you got the right tea" she answered, smiling at him.

Steve smiled back and put the water on.

Ianthe took this time to venture further into the living area and looking around. As usual she wanted to see what was in everything.

After a long silence Bucky spoke, looking towards his daughter but speaking to Amy: "I liked lunch. Will you go on another date with us?"

"Sure" Amy answered: "I had a good time, I'd love to do it again, if Steve agrees."

Steve flushed for some reason but nodded.

"It's a date!" Bucky said, smiling widely, like he couldn't think of anything more fun.

Amy smiled and turned to her daughter: "I'll have to head home soon if missy wants to have an afternoon nap."

"We'll drive you home" Steve said, smiling.

* * *

Their relationship was going well. Amy was getting more comfortable with Steve and though they hadn't kissed yet, she had enjoyed their time together with Bucky. She also noticed how Bucky liked to kiss Steve pushed against the wall. He wasn't really gentle with her either, but more so than with Steve. Of course Steve was Captain America so that made quite a difference. Steve didn't seem to mind the rough way Bucky handled him, in fact he seemed to like the rough kisses more than the gentle kisses Bucky sometimes gave him. Maybe he liked being the submissive in the relationship?

The phone went off and Amy went to pick it up. She expected it to be Bucky. He had Ianthe for the weekend so she could clean the house top to bottom without having to keep an eye on Ianthe. "Amy Potter" she answered.

"Amy" a quick voice spoke from the other side of the line. "They found you!"

"Who found me?" she asked, knowing this was Luna calling.

"Ron just told Neville that they know where you are. Hermione went to visit her parents last week. She noticed you in a magazine or something!"

Amy felt the panic rising. She had to leave her house!

"Listen to me" Luna ordered: "You are going to pack everything that's important to you and you are going to the tower. Protect it and get yourself processed as an American citizen, they already know you are there anyway. The Americans would be idiots if they would not want you."

"Ah, right, the Woman-Who-Conquered" Amy said sarcastically.

"It's more than that" Luna said: "You are a very powerful witch, Amy. Your daughter is made from your magic and your beau's genes. Believe me, she's going to go places."

Amy felt herself smile despite the situation.

"Now go" Luna said and hung up.

Amy scrolled through her contacts while waving her wand to start packing the trunk she magicked from the cupboard under the stairs. She dialled Bucky's number.

"Amy" he answered, his voice surprised.

"Hi, we need to talk" she answered: "Can you take Ianthe for the night? I have some things to take care of. I'll see you in the tower tomorrow, we should talk then."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"I have no time to explain, please take care of our daughter. I will talk to you tomorrow. You won't be able to contact me tonight, so are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I do" Bucky said: "There's a nursery here and everything. Are you okay?"

Amy smiled at the worry in his voice: "I will be. Don't worry, you just take care of Ianthe. Make sure Steve helps you. I will see you tomorrow. I got to go. Bye!" she hung up before he could answer, knowing he would want to make sure she really was okay. She wasn't. She would be when everything worked out and they would be living in the Avengers Tower, if Steve – and Tony – were okay with her moving in.

She cancelled her spell when she knew she had everything she would really need, strengthened the wards on her house and apparated towards the entrance of the American Ministry of Magic – the Magical Congress – if she wasn't mistaken. She nodded to the man opening the door for her and entered the building. She walked over to stand in line for the receptionist.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look up.

"I am here to officially become a Witch of America" Amy said.

"Fourth floor" she answered, sounding bored and Amy left without saying anything. She took the elevator and stepped out on the right floor.

"Reason for visit" the woman behind the counter asked her in a dry tone.

Were all witches like this in America?

"Hoping to officially become an American Citizen. As soon as possible."

The woman waved her wand and took up a quill, poising in above the parchment she had accioed towards herself. "Name?"

"Amaryllis Ivy Lily Potter" she answered.

The woman glanced up and snorted: "Darling, I hear that name come up twenty times a week, you might want to choose a different name."

"How about _Lady_ Amaryllis Ivy Lily Potter" she growled, getting annoyed.

"What's the problem here?" a wizard asked, coming to stand next to the woman.

"She's another Lady Potter" the woman said, waving her hand towards Amy.

"I assume you have proof?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy held out her left hand, willing her ring to appear. The Potter shield gleamed on her smallest finger. She glared at the two: "Proof enough?" she asked.

"If you'd please follow me, Lady Potter" the man said: "Magistrate Helmoth would like to see you."

* * *

It took way longer than it should have, in fact it took the entire night and the Americans wanted her assurance that she wouldn't move back to Britain after she got citizenship. She explained her situation to them, and they were more than happy to make sure the British Ministry of Magic couldn't touch her. The way they were backwards in time did not help the Americans like their British cousins. She explained she was in a relation with someone who was actually a muggle, but she got clearance to tell the Avengers and their associates about her should it be an emergency. She smirked internally, this already counted as an emergency.

Amy left the building with a less good opinion on the Americans. She blinked a couple of times from seeing sunlight and wondered what the time was. Should she go to the Avengers Tower, or should she have breakfast first? She decided she missed Ianthe too much to stay away longer. If the boys weren't awake yet she could always make breakfast for them too.

"What's the time, Friday?" she asked when she stepped into the elevator.

"It's currently five twenty-three, Miss Potter" Friday answered.

"Is Bucky or Steve awake?" she asked.

"No, Miss Potter, but Mr Rogers alarm is set for fifteen past six. I could wake him for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary" Amy answered: "Just quietly let me unto their floor. I'll take a nap on the couch and make breakfast for them later."

"Very well, Miss Potter" Friday answered, just as the doors slit open.

Amy blinked into the dark apartment, Fridat using only slight lighting for her to find the way to the couch. She hesitated for a moment, took the blanket from the couch and spread it over it. Bucky had put it there for when Ianthe was tired and cold. She quickly took off her trousers and folded them to put them on the table before slipping beneath the blanket. She fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

She woke up in a bed. She moaned softly as she felt the blankets, they were lovely on her skin and she snuggled into it, before her brain caught up with her body. She was in a bed? Didn't she fall asleep on the couch? She groaned and sat up, looking around the room. She remembered this room. It was Bucky and Steve's bedroom in the Tower. Who had moved her? She was supposed to make breakfast for them! She flushed when she noticed she was only wearing her panties and bra. The bra had left marks in her skin, but it would not be the first time she had been too tired to remove her bra. She put on her sweater and put her hair up in a knot before tiptoeing into the kitchen.

"Morning" she murmured sleepily as she saw Bucky standing by the stove. Steve was playing with Ianthe near the couch, where her trousers were still on the table.

"Good afternoon" Bucky said with a small smirk, before turning to look at her. His eyes darkened and he grabbed her neck, pulling her into a filthy kiss. "You look lovely" he murmured, before kissing her again, his other hand trailing over her leg and up her sweater.

She smiled dopily at him when he let her go, before looking towards Steve, who had flushed red. She walked towards him with an extra swing in her step and he flushed brighter. She smiled, she was the one that had affected him this way.

"Good morning, Steve" she said, bending towards him.

"M… Morning" he stuttered, his face flushing even further, eyes on his hands, glancing up towards her every now and again.

She grabbed her trousers before she came too close and pulled them on in front of him, giving him a view of her butt before she pulled up her trousers all the way. She sauntered back to the kitchen where Bucky was smothering a laugh at Steve's reaction.

"What time is it?" she asked after she kissed him.

"Just been one o'clock" he answered: "I was making lunch. You had a late night? You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes" she answered: "To both questions, but I'd prefer to talk to you about it when Ianthe is asleep."

Bucky looked towards Ianthe and nodded.

* * *

Amy bit her lip and tried to think of how to explain this. She was mostly a straight forward girl, maybe that would be best in this situation as well?

"I am not sure how to say this so I'll just come out and say it. I want to move in." There was a long silence and she said: "If you don't want me to, I'd have to ask you to at least allow Ianthe to stay here."

"Why all of a sudden?" Steve asked.

"I got a call last night. I don't know whether Bucky has told you about why I moved to America but I was chased out of England. The people who I fled from have found me. So I'm kind of asking for asylum?" She looked at the shocked faces of both her boyfriends – she had never thought of Steve like that, so she flushed.

"We'll keep you safe, love" Bucky said, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, doll" Steve grabbed her other hand: "We'll have to inform Tony, but of course you're welcome to stay!"

"Thank you! She said, reaching forward to kiss Steve. He seemed shocked for a moment but then softly kissed her back. He wasn't the kisser Bucky was, but he seemed to worship her and wrapped his hands around her face gently. When he released her she wanted to crawl into him; she had never felt so sheltered. Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap – another first. Bucky pulled her face towards him and conquered her mouth. They were holding her in place, but she never felt so loved. She melted into Steve, drawing Bucky closer to both of them, since they were still attached to the mouth.

Bucky stroked with his fingers over her cheeks: "When do you want to get your stuff?"

It took a while for the question to reach her brain but when it did she pointed to her bag, which she had left at the door the night before. "I got everything in there."

"That's all?" Steve asked surprised.

Amy smiled: "You'd be surprised what woman can fit into a bag, especially if she's a witch."

Steve looked uncomfortable at her answer, like he did whenever she mentioned she was a witch.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Bucky asked.

She stood up from Steve's lap: "Yes, let's do that before Ianthe awakes." She winked at Bucky before sashaying to her bag. She withdrew her shrunken trunk from it and turned back to the boys. She placed it on the floor with exaggerated care and flourished her wand. She twirled it once before pointing it towards her trunk. It grew to it's proper size.

Steve gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the trunk. "How..." he stuttered.

"Magic" Amy laughed: "Did I not mention I am a witch?"

Steve's wide eyes turned to her: "Where...?"

She smiled at him walking towards the trunk and opening it.

"Where did you get those powers?" he asked.

"Magic?" she pretended to ask: "I was born with them, there were no demons or anything else nasty involved. My parents had magic, so it was in my genes. Sometimes it occurs naturally in children who do not have magical parents and sometimes it does not occur in people from magical parents, but mostly it stays in the family."

"So Ianthe is probably a witch?" Bucky asked, reminding her that he had not asked much about her powers either.

"Quite a big chance" she answered: "I am an especially strong witch, so my children have a bigger chance than normal to be magical."

"So any kid we might have will have magic!" Steve said, sounding angry.

"There's a big chance" Amy said softly. Steve's anger reminded her a bit too much of her uncle.

Bucky slapped Steve against his head: "You're talking about my daughter, so watch your mouth!"

"Bucky, it's a concern" Steve started to say in a whiny voice.

"If you are going to treat her or me differently because of it, I'd like to know now, so I can move out." Amy said softly. "I've been treated enough like a leper in my life, I won't have it here, and I sure as hell am not going to let my daughter be treated like that!"

Bucky's eyes darkened to black: "Who hurt you?" he asked, his voice like ice.

Steve looked shocked, as if he had not expected that.

"My parents died when I was one, on Halloween. My mother's sister took me in, but she and her husband hated magic. I haven't spoken to either of them since I was seventeen. I only write my cousin, Dudley, and that's not much more than Christmas cards. I was never wanted in that house and they made sure I knew it too." She swallowed, it was never easy to talk about her childhood, especially when it concerned her daughter.

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a firm chest. It was Steve. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent. "You know we would never treat Ianthe that way, don't you?" he asked, putting his chin on her head.

She nodded against his chest and sighed: "You aren't really helping, Steve. Is it a Christianity thing?"

He shrugged: "Probably, I'm just not really comfortable around magic."

She took a small step back to look him in the eyes: "You will have to get over it, if you want this relationship to be a success."

He nodded, his hand wrapping around her cheek and lips brushing hers. The kiss deepened and only ended when Steve jolted. Bucky had poked him.

"That's lovely" Bucky said: "But how about we inform Tony and unpack?"

They both flushed and he smirked at them: "We can't leave Ianthe alone here, so probably unpack?" Amy said.

"Can't you do it with a wave of your… wand?" Steve asked, his voice teasing.

She grinned at her and waved her wand at the trunk. Picture frames moved to the nearest shelf, clothing flew from the trunk towards the bedrooms, followed by toiletries to the bathroom. Then there were toys, certain magical gadgets and finally the trunk slammed close, folded in on itself and was placed in between the rest of the books on the bookshelf. It looked exactly like one of them.

"Right..." Steve said, looking amazed at the book slash trunk. "Shall we go talk to Tony?"

"We can't leave Ianthe here alone!" Amy said, shocked.

"I am sure Friday can keep an eye on her." Steve smiled at her.

"Ah..." Amy said: "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry, Miss Potter, I will watch out for her" Friday answered.

"Thank you, Friday" Amy answered.

"You are very welcome, Miss Potter" Jarvis answered: "Shall I call Boss from his lab?"

"That won't be necessary" Steve answered: "We'll go see him."

Steve took Amy's hand in one of his and grabbed Bucky's with the other. They walked to the elevator and took it up towards Tony's lab. Bucky relaying everything Ianthe had done the day before.

* * *

Tony stared at Amy when they were done talking to him about the situation. "Magic?"

She nodded.

"Magic is just science we do not understand yet."

She smiled: "Yes, that's probably correct. I just wanted to inform you, since I'll be placing some wards around the building should you agree with me staying here."

"That should be fine" he said: "As long as it does not affect anything in the tower."

Amy stiffened, she hadn't thought about it, but Tony had a metal suit… that probably ran on some sort of electricity. He could never return in flight to his tower if she put wards around the tower. She couldn't leave it open for him either, she had never been good in runes. "Shit" she mumbled.

Tony looked up: "What?"

"I can't put up wards, you wouldn't be able to fly around."

Tony shrugged: "You shouldn't need wards, anyway. You're in Avengers Tower. There's no way they'll get in here and take you without us knowing about it. Come on, Friday is everywhere."

"Electricity and Magic don't work together" she explained: "There's a chance that Friday won't work when they apparate in."

"Apparate?" he asked.

"Yes, teleport" she answered: "They could just appear closest to me and Friday could be compromised, because of the magic."

"Think we can test that?" Tony asked.

She shrugged: "Probably."

The door opened and a laughing group entered. Bruce entered, followed by a large blond and two women. Amy recognised the first one. She curtsied: "Prince Thor."

The blond stiffened for a moment before he bowed, one hand on his heart: "Mistress."

The dark haired woman giggled: "Mistress, kinky."

"You know him?" Steve asked, surprised.

"We've met" Amy answered.

The blonde frowned: "When was that? During the battle of New York?"

"In Helheim" Thor answered.

Amy smiled sheepishly at her boyfriends: "I was visiting Hel."

Thor nodded: "Alfather had noticed and demanded I go there to see the living woman in Helheim."

Amy shrugged: "Hel's pleasant to speak to, though. One of the more pleasant forms of Death."

"Death" Steve said, his throat closing up.

Amy smiled: "Maybe I should tell you a story."

"Oh, may I?" Thor asked.

Amy gestured to him: "Be my guest."

"A long time ago, three wizards travelled a long road at twilight" Thor started. "They came upon a river…" he belayed the story of the Deathly Hallows to the others with a lot of gestures, making Amy smile. He stopped when he had told the part of the youngest brother greeting Death like an old friend. He smiled at her: "And then…"

"His descendants kept on giving the cloak to each other, until finally, there name changed from Peverell to Potter" she answered.

"You?" Bucky asked.

She nodded: "I got the cloak when I was eleven. I got the stone and the wand when I was seventeen. Bringing all three Deathly Hallows together made me the Mistress of Death. The Hallows belong to me now. When I die, if I die, the Hallows will disappear from earth."

"If you die?" Steve asked.

She shrugged: "There's never been a Mistress of Death, or a Master for that matter. I don't know what it might do to me. I am aging slower then I should be, but I am also an extremely powerful witch, which might be the reason for that."

Thor smiled: "Alfather does not like it that there is someone who has the power over Death."

Amy rolled her eyes: "There's a lot of things the Alfather does not like. I don't like him."

Steve choked and Bucky patted him helpfully on the back.

"Oh, please meet my companions" Thor said: "This is Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis."

"Doctor Jane Foster" the woman said and shook her hand.

Amy smiled and shook her hand: "Amy Potter, I'm attached to the two ancient ones over there." She pointed back at Steve and Bucky with her thumb.

Darcy whistled: "How did you get two hotties?"

Amy shrugged: "The Winter Soldier decided to use my house as hideout."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

Amy shrugged again: "I may have made him jealous and he decided to do something about it. Long story short, our daughter is about to turn three."

Jane seemed very surprised. "Are you going to live here?"

"Yeah, I got some guys after me. Apparently the Avengers can keep me safe."

Thor looked surprised: "Why...?" he asked.

"It isn't a good idea to get me mad" she answered: "I don't want to level the tower."

"Oh, you're not the only one who should not get mad" Tony replied, poking Bruce in his side.

Amy smiled at them.

"I doubt you can get that mad" Steve replied.

She shrugged: "I once levelled a house when I got mad."

"I do worse" Bruce answered.

"Yeah, but I didn't lift a finger" Amy said: "I wish I could blame accidental magic, but..." she shrugged: "Kind of did it on purpose."

Tony laughed.

Bucky frowned: "What'd they do?"

"Trying to force me to marry someone" Amy said, she grinned: "Guess they did not like that I was rich and refused to hand over the money. Like I would ever just _give_ someone money. If they had told me they'd pay me back, or help me with something in return, I would probably have given them more money than they deserved, but they did not ask anything. They were just demanding it. I have better uses for my money than handing it out like candy."

"Is accidental magic something that happens often?" Tony asked.

"Well, mostly only with young children. It should be evened out when the children leave school."

"You have a magic school?" Tony asked.

Amy nodded: "All wizards and witches are to go to school. They have to get control over their power. If they don't control it they become something like a bomb. The slightest things might set them off. It's better to just teach them to control it… Even though I think we are going about it the wrong way. All our people have become handicapped by the fact that they need a wand to cast magic. If we taught them to control their magic by just meditating and controlling emotions, rather than teaching them they have to go through a wand to make magic… If you break the wand of a wizard they're useless. Some might carry an extra, but it never works as well as the first wand. None of them learn how to defend themselves without a wand. They are useless once their wand is broken. It doesn't feel good to have it broken either. I have seen a wizard lying in the foetus position during a fight after his wand was broken."

"Please don't tell us you are that dependent of a wand" Tony frowned.

Amy shook her head: "Since I got the Elder Wand I don't really need a wand for many kinds of magic. I can summon my wand back if I ever lose it. I'm not very good at self-defence yet, though."

Bucky grabbed her and pulled her back into his chest: "Steve and I will teach you. Natasha will probably want to help. And you need to learn how to shoot a gun, at least. You said that wizards don't think much of… muggles was it?"

"That's what the British wizards call people who do not have magic. In America it's no-majs, but I think mundane might be a better word."

"We are in no way _mundane_ " Jane said, her voice sharp.

"No, you're normal" Amy said: "There's a difference."

"Excuse you, I am the world's foremost astrophysicist!"

Amy smiled: "And I am the Mistress of Death, excuse me for not thinking much of your work."

"I worked hard to get here! You just had to get three objects!" Jane said loudly, her face turning red.

Amy smiled: "Yes, just get three objects. Shall I ask you to kill someone more than seven times and see how you come out? I am a soldier, Miss Foster, even if it's not in the way you know them. I haven't had a life where everything is thrown in my lap. I can call you a muggle, if you prefer it above mundane?"

Jane gritted her teeth, turned on her heel and walked towards the lab they had walked past on their way to Tony's. She slammed the door close behind her.

Amy shrugged at the look Thor gave her.

"C'mon, Morgana" Tony said: "Let's check how your magic works around Friday."

Amy decided not to tell him Morgana actually existed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he entered the common living area.

Amy shrugged: "I figured I'd make dinner as a thank you."

"Can you cook?" Clint asked, from where he had been seated at the isle silently watching her.

Amy smiled: "Sure. Learnt from a young age. I had to. Didn't get to eat if the food was burned. But I got over it and when I did it for fun, I started to like it again. I prefer baking, if I'm honest, though I only stress bake, or around birthdays. Dinner should not be a problem."

"You do know you are in a tower of superheroes, right?" Tony asked: "Most of them eat more than three persons together."

"Oh, I figured" Amy answered: "That's why I've made enough for a whole lot of people. If there are extras we will put them in the fridge. I'm sure some would like an extra portion for lunch… If anything remains, that is."

Tony shrugged: "Fine by me, if there's too little we can always get some take out."

Amy smiled, she was sure she had made enough.

* * *

At the end of the night there was barely any food left, but all diners agreed she had made some splendid food.

"Magical" Tony said with a smirk and Amy grinned at him.

Jane did not look happy with the praise that was send Amy's way. Amy wasn't sure what her problem was. They were completely different women. Amy could never do what Jane did and vice versa. There was no reason for Jane to be jealous, because if she was jealous she was comparing herself to Amy and there was no comparison. The two women were opposites, comparing them was like comparing a fridge and a sheep. There was nothing about them that was the same, apart from the fact they were both women.

Amy decided to keep out of the woman's way until she cooled down.

"Ready to go?" Bucky asked as he stood from the table.

"The dishes?" Amy asked.

"We'll put them in the dishwasher for you" Natasha said: "You cooked" she shrugged.

Steve wiped Ianthe's mouth with a cloth and pulled the girl from her highchair. She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and clung to him on the way to the elevator.

* * *

After some playtime and quiet time watching telly Ianthe was put to bed by Bucky. The silence in the living room could be cut by a knife. Amy bit her lip, her relationship with Steve was quickly getting intimately, but they had never slept in the same bed together. She decided that if they were to sleep together he would have to get used to her, but maybe surprising him wasn't the way to do that.

"Steve?" she asked.

He looked up from the file he had just grabbed from the table, probably to have something to do. He made an inquiring noise and gave her his full attention. She smiled shyly at him.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

He turned red, opened his mouth, stuttered and finally nodded. She bit her lip and slowly moved towards him. She put her arm around him and sat down on his lap. He seemed to wonder what to do with his arms, which were twitching, one of them still holding the file. She took the file from him and bent towards the table to put it down, before snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes at the warm and safe feeling she had also gotten this morning when she had sat in his lap.

She did not know how long she had sat there, in silence with her eyes closed but she opened her eyes when Bucky's voice came from close by. "Look at the two of you, cuddling." She opened her eyes and found him standing near the couch. How was he always able to move so silently?

Bucky bent forward and grabbed Steve's hair, tilting his head up. They kissed deeply, Amy could see tongue. Steve's arms tightened around her and she felt herself get wet. Bucky drew away from Steve and his eyes glistened as he saw both of them with red cheeks. He buried his metal fingers in Amy's hair and pulled her entire body away from Steve.

 **~Adult Content - Can also be found on AO3 under Incido~**

"Shh" Bucky whispered in her ear: "You've done great!" He stroked with his hand down her side, pressing a kiss on her cheek. She felt him shift closer to her, but she wrapped her hand around Steve's arm and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to raised voices. She made a sleepy noise and opened her eyes halfway.

"Amy, how much does it hurt?" Steve asked, his blue eyes looking straight into her, his brow furrowed.

She frowned and stretched, trying to find out what was supposed to hurt. She felt wonderful. The night had been wonderful, hadn't it? Had something hurt? She remembered when Steve grabbed her hips a little hard.

She sat up in bed and looked down at her hips. There were indeed bruises on both her hips. She flopped back down on the bed and grabbed Steve with her hands, trying to move him towards her for a kiss. He didn't move.

Why not? Was he mad? She swallowed. Had she done something wrong?

Bucky's voice growled from farther away, a moment later he was pushing Steve away and pressing gentle kisses on her lips, eyelids and forehead. "You are okay, aren't you doll?"

She made a sleepy agreeing noise and kissed him again. He stroked his hands down her hips. She could feel that there were bruises but they weren't bad. She moaned softly into Bucky's mouth, before he was pushed away by Steve.

"Jesus, Bucky, you are hurting her!" Steve growled.

"Shut up" she said, awakening more: "Nothing hurts!"

"You have bruises!" he said, his eyes wide.

"And you would be full of them if you could actually bruise" she answered: "They don't really hurt, Steve. They are just a reminder of how good you made me feel last night."

"They don't hurt?" he asked, his voice small.

She smiled at him, this time he allowed her to pull him closer and she kissed him. "Don't worry, love, I'm fine."

"You can help her shower" Bucky said: "I'll make breakfast and get Ianthe from her bed."

Amy moaned softly, not really feeling up to leaving the bed, but knowing she would have to be up and ready for Ianthe to start her day. They were living here for a while and her daughter would have to get used to it. She gripped Steve's hands when she stood and felt the pain of the soreness shoot through her core. She gasped and Steve's grip tightened. He looked worried when he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Just a little sore" she said: "You and Bucky aren't exactly small."

He smiled shyly and slowly lowered her to the floor. He left her there to turn on the shower. "Shall we share?" he asked, blushing a little as he looked at her.

"I might cry if we don't" she answered.

He smiled, gathered her in his arms and walked backwards into the shower.

The shower took longer than it should have, as Bucky's smirk told them when they finally entered the kitchen.

* * *

It was later that day, Amy was making preparations for dinner with most of the Avengers there. Tony was checking his calculations to make sure Friday was really immune to magic, Wanda, Clint and Bucky were watching some sort of series on the telly and Steve and Thor were talking by the pool table. There was a bang and then the room was a lot fuller. There were seven men with their wands out, pointed at Amy, who was glad that Ianthe was having her nap in her room.

"Potter, you're outnumbered, surrender your wand and come quietly" Weasley ordered her.

Amy smirked at him: "You sure you want to do that, Weasley? I'm an American citizen, I don't think they'll like you coming in here and taking me."

Weasley sneered: "No one knows we are here. The Ministry can deny involvement."

"That's good to know" Bucky spoke from the other side of Weasley.

"And the muggles will be obliviated" Weasley said, not even bothering to turn around, just looking over his shoulder at Bucky.

Bucky hit him on the nose and Weasley went down like a puppet with its strings cut. The next moment red mist went over the other six men and they slumped down.

Amy raised an eyebrow at Wanda, who shrugged. Amy was impressed, she had not known until then what Wanda's powers were. Thor swirled his hammer: "Now what do we do with them?"

"Let me contact the American Ministry?" Amy suggested: "They'll just apparate out of SHIELDs custody anyway. It'll probably take a while for them to get an owl." She murmured.

"Friday can keep an eye on their vitals" Tony suggested: "Friday?"

"You got it boss" Friday answered.

Tony smirked: "Told you she would do it."

"So you did" Amy answered: "Better send a Patronus." She was surprised to see the golden retriever and the owl – which had surprisingly dark feathers around its eyes. She glanced at Steve and Bucky, but they did not seem to react much, apart from the fact she had done a piece of magic they had not seen before. "To the Aurors at the American Ministry of Magic" she said, looking at the owl, then turning to the dog: "This is Lady Amaryllis Potter, living at the Avenger Tower. We have captured seven British men who do not seem to be working for anyone, but tried to kidnap me. Please send someone over to take them off our hands." She then shooed the patroni away and turned to the others.

"They should be here soon" she said.

"Strange phone call" said Natasha, who she had not even seen come in.

"Not so strange when you are... Were an Auror" Amy answered: "Patroni are messages that are impossible to intercept and Dark wizards are almost always unable to do them. They rely on happy memories to be cast and they are really light magic when cast."

"Why?" Tony asked.

Amy looked at him questioningly.

"Why is it light magic? As opposed to dark magic?" he elaborated.

"That depends on who you ask, the definition of Dark magic differs between people."

"What's yours?" Natasha asked.

"As far as I know, Dark magic is addictive, while light magic and neutral magic is not."

"You ever cast Dark magic?" Natasha asked.

Amy nodded: "In the war, you do what you have to."

"Boss, a group of men have entered the building and are asking for Lady Amy" Friday's voice came from the ceiling.

"Let them up" Tony said, just as one of the wizards on the floor groaned.

Amy flicked her wand and hogtied all the men. She grinned at Bucky's raised eyebrow: "Told you they would be useless without a wand, didn't I?" she said, knowing he and Steve would've easily been able to get out of those ropes.

The elevator doors slid open to allow entry for a group of wizards. The first one bowed to Amy, the others following his example: "Lady Potter, you have been attacked?"

Amy gestured to the hogtied men: "They have been handled with, I do hope they will not be let go with a slap on the wrist?"

"What punishment would you suggest, milady?" the wizard asked as the other wizards went to the prisoners and apparated away with them.

"I do not know how America would handle something like this, but I hope a fair judgement is not too much to ask for."

"Mostly an inquiry and a sum of gold, Lady Potter, for your interrupted afternoon."

"That should be fine" Amy answered.

"If I may interrupt, Miss Potter" Friday's voice came from the ceiling: "Miss Ianthe has just woken up."

"I'll go get her" Steve said.

Amy nodded at him and smiled.

"Miss Potter" the wizard said: "Do you have any other questions before I take my leave?"

"Yes" Amy said: "Will I be informed about the punishment and perhaps when these wizards will be released?"

"Yes, of course, I will see to it personally."

"And who may I ask promises this to me?"

The wizard flushed: "Apologies, Miss Potter" he said: "I am Thaddeus Williams."

Amy nodded and opened her mouth just as the elevator doors opened and Ianthe cam storming out.

"Mama!" she screamed, jumping into Amy's arms.

Williams stared at them: "I... I did not know you had daughter, Lady Potter."

"She was born in the States, I'm sure you have her on file somewhere?"

"Ah, will you send her to Ilvermorny?" Williams asked.

Amy shrugged: "Probably, it's the closest school and she sure as hell is not going to Hogwarts!"

Williams smiled: "I... I shall leave you to your afternoon, expect an owl." He bowed and apparated away.

"Thought we'd never get rid of him" Bucky said, walking over and reaching for Ianthe. She willingly went into his arms.

"Papa" she murmured to Bucky.

Bucky stiffened, his eyes full of wonder as he looked down at his little girl.

"If he's papa, what's Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve stiffened and Amy and Bucky shared a look, smiled and spoke together: "Dad."

Tony sniggered at the look on Steve's face. He looked very surprised to even be called a father to Ianthe.

Amy shrugged at him: "Any kids we might have could be by either you or Bucky, so it's better if all of them see both of you as father figures."

"You have used protection, haven't you?" Natasha asked, worried.

Amy smiled: "Yes, don't worry. I won't be popping out babies for a while. Probably wait until we are married, or something."

"It's not possible for three persons to marry each other" Clint said.

"It's not?" Thor asked, surprised.

Clint shook his head.

"Well, then you must be wed on Asgard!" Thor said.

"And have Odin there?" Amy asked: "No thank you."

Tony waved a hand: "We'll figure something out. There should be somewhere on this planet for two men to marry a woman."

"Nepal?" Natasha suggested: "It's not unusual for brothers to marry the same woman there, to be able to survive there."

"They'll have to ask me first" Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows in Steve's direction, who turned red.

"I'm sure they'll do it soon" Natasha said, winking at Steve, who turned even more red.

"I'm sure I already asked" Bucky said: "I'm sure you turned me down, as well."

"You asked me the moment you saw Ianthe, sorry if I did not take you all that serious" Amy huffed.

"We'll make sure you will take it seriously next time we ask" Steve said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No PDA!" Tony said: "Not where innocent eyes can see them."

"Ianthe sees it enough" Bucky said.

"And I hope you don't mean _you_ , by innocent eyes" Steve answered, before pressing a kiss against Amy's cheek.

Amy laughed, pulled the men closer to her and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember ever being so happy before.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**

 **Also, there will be more in this universe - I am working on it!**

 **I am also working on Fingfur, the latest chapter is about halfway done, but it's taking longer than I had ever imagined, thank you for your patience.**

 **X Lady Blue Shadow**


End file.
